


June 23, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was one early evening when Amos ate supper with Supergirl.





	June 23, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It was one early evening when Amos ate supper with Supergirl before they heard the footsteps of hungry creatures nearby and devoured everything.

THE END


End file.
